bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)/Strategies
Add strategies to defeat the MOABs below. Tips *If unlocked, use M.O.A.B Maulers to pile on M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs. *M.O.A.Bs are considerably easier to pop than B.F.Bs, though they are still quite troublesome. *It is easier to put 6 M.O.A.B. Maulers with a Jungle drums for an increased fire rate and for no need for Road spikes to pop the blimp. *Many M.O.A.B Maulers, an Arctic Wind, and any towers for back Defence is a good way to take a M.O.A.B out. Pop Times By Unit Time required for each unit to pop 1 solo M.O.A.B. (BTD5): *M.O.A.B Mauler (x/3) 22s *Sniper Monkey (4/1) 17s (produces blue bloons) *Sniper Monkey (2/3) 15s *Super Monkey (0/0) 13s *Super Monkey (1/0) 13s *Super Monkey (2/0) 6s *Super Monkey (3/0) ~4s (depends on angle) *Super Monkey (0/3) 6s *Super Monkey (0/4) 3s *Super Monkey (2/3) 3s Strategies Strategy #1 *It is recommended that you unlock the M.O.A.B Mauler upgrade for Bomb Towers, it only requires Rank 17. *Avoid using Super Monkeys to help. They are the most cost inefficient towers in game. Only get them when you can get them to tier 3 or 4 upgrade. *Super Monkeys are also extremely inaffective against late game bloons such as the Z.O.M.G and B.A.D unless they are tier 5 or tier 4. *Set Bomb Towers' target priority to Strongest so it targets M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs. *If you have any Mortar Towers start selling them after round 45, or aim further down the track to hit blimp spawns. *Once you have multiple super monkeys, set them ALL to first. Popping the outermost layer of a blimp further down the lane makes the spawn run faster. As said above, use multiple M.O.A.B Maulers to increase max damage. Freeze Towers, Monkey Beacons, and Glue Gunners help slowing down the Bloons. MOAB Maulers are best to deal with lots of MOABs and BFBs. Hydra and Spectre also works very well. Strategy #2. If you are a seasoned player and have unlocked all the tiers for the wizard monkey, consider using the Archmage, or, if you can afford it, the Wizard Lord Phoenix. If you are playing a long map then the Wizard Lord Phoenix can single-handedly take down a B.A.D and its children. Strategy #3 Works best on BTD5 Use some sort of corrosive glue to corrode the bloons inside the MOAB once it releases its Ceramic Bloons. If you are on BTD5, use MOAB Assassin Ability from the Bomb Tower or MOAB Takedown Ability from the Monkey Buccaneer. The towers that you want to attack the MOAB should be set to Target Priority: Strong. Get a Super Monkey Storm Beacon in case a fatal error occurs. Futile towers include Ice Tower, Monkey Ace (except Spectre, Neva Miss Targeting and Ground Zero Ability when the bloons seem like getting away), Glue Gunner (except a corrosively upgraded one, Bloon Liquefier, in BTD5, is best) and Mortar (most of the cost goes into high pierce). Strategy #4 Use 2+ Cripple MOABs to slow them down. Next you will need 1+ Bloon Liquefier's and 1+ Glue Strikers. A Ice Tower with Arctic Wind might be quite useful if it is placed at the middle sections end of the track. 2+ M.O.A.B. Assassin's will be a huge help. 2+ Sun Gods and 3+ Monkey Buccaneer's and you will find it easy to defeat even huge bunches of Bloons. Note: Rays of Doom will help a lot. Strategy 5 Use MOAB Assassin, then have some Super Monkeys or upgrade Monkey Apprentices ready to deal with MOAB's childrens. The problem with this strategy is that it is not cost efficent. Strategy #6 MOAB Maulers followed by a Bloon Liquefier+Splatter. This glues every ceramic and they are popped in 1.823 seconds. The MOAB Maulers may disrupt the glue gunners' glueing the ceramics if they pop them before they are glued. Strategy #7 Lots of Glaive Lords placed in a good position can take care of a MOAB easily. It's not very cost efficient, but it looks great. Strategy #8 Start off with some MOAB Maulers at the beginning of the track to take the MOAB down to ceramic bloons, then put 2 tempest tornado's at the end. It costs lots of money, but you can still try this in Sandbox Mode. Strategy #9 *Cost: Medium-high *Works best on Medium/Hard. BTD5 Use at least 2 MOAB Maulers set to 'Strong" and a Spike Factory with MOAB-SHREDR Spikes (placed not too far from the Maulers to help them in case the MOAB escapes) to damage the MOAB. If you have enough money, use Cripple MOAB set to 'Strong' to pause off until the MOAB gets destroyed. Then, use Bloon Dissolver/Liquefier with Bloon Impact to pop its children. BTD4 Do the above except you replace MOAB SHREDR Spikes with Spike Storm, Bloon Impact with 1 or 2 Mortar Battery, and Bloon Dissolver with Tempest Tornado. Strategy #10 Any bloons except ZOMGs and BFBs can be destroyed by the Monkey Ace's "Ground Zero" Special Ability. In fact, it can destroy unlimited bloons! Strategy 11 Consider piling them with 2-4 Dart Monkeys, and spam the ability. They should also easily clean up the mess left behind. Or simply 0/3 Dart Monkeys if you can afford the land space for higher cost efficiency. Strategy 12 The Monkey Buccaneer's Special Ability can easily destroy a M.O.A.B. Only works in small numbers. Strategy 13 One B.A.D.S., or two Hydra Rocket Pods, can easily destroy a M.O.A.B. It also works extremely well on the spawns. Strategy 14 One Cripple MOAB (4/1) and another 0/1 Sniper Monkey can easily destroy a MOAB. (only works in Beginner or Intermediate tracks). Only if you need somewhere to spend the extra money. Strategy 15 (Requires Tack, only likely to work about once, requires a special agent) A bloonberry bush with full thorn capacity can deal up to 400 damage to a MOAB that runs over it, leaving other towers to mop up the 216 remaining life. Preferrably, 4 MOAB maulers should crush the MOAB after it has been damaged sufficiently, then an Arctic Wind should hold the Ceramics that appear still. Strategy 16 Using large numbers of 3/0 Tack Sprayers along with Bloon Liquefiers can destroy MOAB easily. Strategy 17 Bloon Annihilation Ability can destroy an many MOABs and BFBs easily. If you can afford it. Strategy 18 When you get to round 39, start saving up for a 0-3 super monkey. Then upgrade to 2-3, this will deal with all moabs until round 50, but for extremely high cost. Strategy 19 Tested iPhone version 5 only. Instead run a kill zone built around glaive lords (start with a few just at glaive riccochet) and ice towers boosted to ice shards, wrapped with bomb towers upgraded to cluster bombs. With a monkey fort in the middle, about 3 of each of these with maybe 4 on the cluster bombs will actually chew up BFB's, not just MOABs, not to mention making short work of anything else coming through. At least one glue gunner as well. Before getting radar, a ninja near the tail of the killzone mops up the odd balloon and gives some hit vs. camos. Works only on specific tracks with full circles around a small space for the glaive lords. Strategy 20 Use 2/3 Sniper Monkeys accompanied by some MOAB Maulers. This strategy is very cost inefficient, unless against single MOAB on very long track. Strategy 21 Use a Bloonsday Device. Expensive, but it can take out large amounts of MOABs and BFBs. Strategy 22 Destroy it with Road Spikes. (Definitely not recommended.) Strategy 23 This was tested on regular Bloons Tower Defense 5 on The Rink. Get a 4/1 Sniper Monkey, then the M.O.A.B. will be popped before you can see the whole thing. Have a Glaive Lord or a Super Monkey ready because when the M.O.A.B. is popped it will turn into many blue bloons, and the 4/1 Sniper Monkey doesn't fire very fast. Another way is to have the 4/1 Cripple MOAB Sniper, and a 2/3 sniper. ' THIS IS EXPENSIVE', but it works quite nicely. Strategy 24 Use one Laser Cannon to destroy an M.O.A.B into a normal bloon. Use two if the player wants to destroy the M.O.A.B completely. Requires long track. Strategy 25 Put an MOAB Assassin next to a Bloonchipper 4/2. Use the ability near an MOAB, and the Bloonchipper will suck Ceramic Bloons. Strategy 26 Use a TOTMG, preferably a maxed-out one because it can stop infinite MOABs. Strategy 27 Here are some towers that can pop MOABs easily. One common thing about them is their fast firing speed, or general popping power. MOAB Mauler Well, it WAS MADE to maul MOABs. It's explosions do 10x damage to the MOAB-class bloons, And they work best against grouped MOAB-class bloons. MOAB Assassin Assassinate the MOAB. It's ability can destroy a full MOAB or a BFB layer. It also does 1000 damage to the ZOMG, so getting some of these will never be a bad idea. Tack Sprayer Despite its low pierce/popping power is, its MOAB popping power and Ceramic popping power is better than the Ring of Fire. Use in large numbers. Super Monkey Due to its fast firing speed, Super Monkey is one of the best options for MOABs if you have unlimited funds. Dartling Gun Due to its fast firing speed and its upgrades, (Ray of Doom, Laser Cannon, Hydra Rocket Pods) It is very good against MOABs. Cripple MOAB The Cripple MOAB upgrade for the Sniper Monkey is very, very helpful against small numbers of MOAB-class bloons. MOAB-SHREDR spikes It does SUPER amounts of damage to the MOAB-class bloons, and it will be helpful to crack the ceramic layers too. But works best if some other towers get the ceramics before wasting the MOAB SHREDR spikes on them. Spectre It has MOAB popping power, AND bloon popping power. One of the best ways to deal with single MOABs. Road Spikes Use them on the MOAB, do some damage that can help your defence. Strategy 28 Place about 6 MOAB Maulers at the front of the track (set to Strong). Then, place a 3/2 (3/1 is also ok) Ice Tower in the range of a 2/3 Village at some distance from the Bomb Towers. If all goes well, the bomb towers will take off the MOAB layer, leaving the ceramics for the Ice Tower, which will pop most of them on the spot. Just make sure the MOAB Maulers don't thaw the bloons and that the Ice Tower is placed on a large bend, or it will miss some. Strategy 29 When you see a MOAB, press X and bombard it with pineapples. When it becomes ceramics, let a 4/2 Ice Tower with a 2/3 Village (mentioned by someone above.) For lulz only, as it is inefficient ($6000 of pineapples is needed). Strategy 30 (Works on Monkey Lane and simple tracks.) Cost: High Place 8 Juggernauts around the track (4/2). Put 2 2/2 ninja monkeys and a 2/2 missile launcher at the start. Place one spike factory in the middle (1/2, 2/1 or better) Put a 3/2 Monkey Ace (Operation: Dart Storm) near the Spike Factory. Place one Dartling Gun near the edge of the track, upgrade that to 2/2 and set its target to the start of the track. This is good for single MOAB's. For multi MOAB's, upgrade the ninjas to 3/2, upgrade the bomb tower from 2/2 to 3/2 and add another 2-4. Also, add 1-3 dispciled of air (3/2) and 1-2 dispciles of fire (2/3). Upgrade the spike factroy to 3/2 and add 2-3 more 3/2 spike factories. (This more powerful strategy also works with BFBs) (And ZOMGs, but add a Robo Monkey somewhere near the middle.) Strategy 31 (Only works on Tracks with long paths before exit. Ex. Monkey Lane, Sprint Track) Cost: Cheap (Sell towers if needed) Place one 0-3 Super Monkey at place it in a place where it's range can cover a decent amount of the track. Then place a 1-1 or lower Spike Factory at the end of the track for any bloons that pass the Robo-Monkey. Strategy 32 Cost: Low Get a lot of towers that fire multiple particles per shot, such as Monkey Buccaneers with Grape Shot (0/1) or Triple Dart Monkeys (0/3). These towers will shred any M.O.A.B class bloons quickly if you have a lot of them (at least 10). The towers are pretty cheap (Around $1000). You can increase the speed at which they pop with Jungle Drums on a Monkey Village, the Faster Firing for Buncaneers, or just longer range (allows them to fire at the bloons for a longer time). Strategy 33 (Not cost efficient, but possible) 4/1 Bloonchipper can destroy the MOAB and 3/1 Ninja Monkey can take care of its children. Strategy tested on Monkey Lane. (Don't try this with a group of 2 MOABs or more, unless you upgrade your Ninja Monkey to 4/1, in that case, can destroy up to a group of 3 MOABs) Strategy 34 Tested on BMC Grass map, this strategy can pop 2 MOABs (but not it's children though) Place 5 2/3 engineers. Place 4/x Dart Monkey, than place a Dart Monkey but 2/3. And finally place a 1/2 sniper than put it's priority to strong. Strategy 35 Cost: Very Low, but only beats one MOAB BTD6 Only: A single 0-0-0 Heli Pilot can solo a MOAB on Logs with some luck and/or Monkey Knowledge (Tested On Easy On Deflation) Category:Strategies